


Control

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2018 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending, Bloodbending, Gen, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: The house the Gaang is staying at is ambushed, but it's the full moon.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 Prompt of Zutara Week! The prompt was bloodbending, and this is something I wanted to do for a long time!

The house creaked around all of them, and the door flung open, and Fire Nation soldiers poured out. The soldiers hold weapons or were ready to use their firebending on them.

"You're outnumbered," the captain taunted. Katara looked out the window and and shook her head.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but seeing that the alternative is capture, I think not," Katara said. 

"What are you going to do, waterbender? Throw some water at us?" the captain sneered. Katara snarled, and raised her hands, feeling the water in every Fire Nation guard, and forced them all down.

"Now!" Katara shrieked. Zuko recovered first, slamming his dual swords on a few of the soldiers' heads, Suki, Sokka, and Toph were the next to recover, entrapping or knocking out the soldiers. Only Aang stood frozen, in shock in what Katara was doing.

"Let's go," Zuko said, quietly. Everyone slipped out, but suddenly Toph cried out.

"There's more outside!"

"We'll fight them," Suki said, nodding grimly to Sokka.

"No, I'll hold them down, you all need to knock them out." Katara said. Zuko nodded, then waved for them to get behind Katara. Katara stepped out of the house and moved into the bloodbending stance, gripping many of the soldiers in her grip. Toph entombed many, while Sokka, Suki, and Zuko made their way through the crowd, knocking out anyone not encased in earth. 

"Alright, we're good now," Zuko whispered. Team Avatar slipped away from the house, relatively unscathed.

<>-<>-<>-<>

"Ka - Ka - Katara?" Aang asked, as the team set up camp.

"Aang, what is it?"

"Why did you use bloodbending? I thought you hated it!" Aang said.

"I had no other choice. It was that, or result in capture or even death." Katara responded simply. She looked around and saw all staring at her.

"Katara, that was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life! I wasn't even aware you could bloodbend that many!" Sokka said.

"I'm sorry, but if you wanted to be captured, be my guest!" Katara spat, then turned away to her tent.

"Wait," Zuko said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it, Zuko?" Katara snapped.

"I wanted to say thank you for doing this. I know it was a hard decision to make, but I'm glad you saved us all." Zuko said quietly.

"But I used bloodbending! It's basically control, and I swore I wouldn't use the art, but in that moment, I could feel the full moon's powers just ringing through me and using water wasn't going to cut it and there were too many of them and -"

"Katara, stop. There is no need to apologize for bending. Bending is neither good nor evil, it is how you use it. Bloodbending, when used right, can be used like the way you did, to keep yourself from being captured or you can use it to keep enemies from inflicting major harm on you." Zuko said. Katara knew what he was talking about, when she bloodbent the Southern Raiders captain thinking he was Yon Rha.

"But controlling someone is wrong," Katara said, shaking. She could still feel the moon's power coursing through her, and she could sense her friends' blood.

"Well throwing lightning at the Avatar was wrong too," Zuko replied, his gaze darkening, "I don't see anyone demonizing Azula for that. To be honest, if it were up to me before I relearned firebending, I would have banned lightningbending, but now I know that there is no such thing as good bending or bad bending."

"I guess if you can see it that way, but I promise that I won't use bloodbending unless we are in a situation like, alright?" Katara promised.

"It's your bending, your call. No one can tell you how to use it. If you don't want to use bloodbending, that's fine. If you do, that's fine." Zuko said, giving Katara a small smile.

"Thank you," Katara whispered. She looked out to the rest of Team Avatar. They all shrugged, and nodded their approval. Relief flooded Katara, and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Toph does sound OOC at some point, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her cry to be like that, I meant it as a warning cry.
> 
> This was inspired by Control by Halsey.


End file.
